IRON MAN: THE SAGA OF THE ARMOR WARS
by alden.davis.980
Summary: This is similar to the first "Armor Wars" mini-series.


"IRON MAN: THE SAGA OF THE ARMOR WARS"

Written by Alden R. Davis

Disclaimer: This is a comic-book, fan-made of Iron Man, who learns that someone has stolen some of his armor technology and was given to his enemies and heroes alike. Then, Tony Stark invented "Negator Packs" that could destroy his technology on contact. From the original "Armor Wars" seven-issue mini-series written by David Michelinie and Bob Layton with artwork by Mark D. Bright and Barry Windsor-Smith from December 1987 to June 1987. The characters of "Iron Man" created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck & Jack Kirby and it's owned by Marvel Comics and Paramount Pictures.

Part I: "Stark Wars"

After Iron Man finishes a training session in order impress a general, he returns to Stark Enterprises. After he analyzes the Force's armor, Tony Stark finds out that his armor is based on his stolen designs. He calls up a list of several armored criminals: the Beetle, Shockwave, Doctor Doom, Stilt-Man, the Crimson Dynamo, the Controller, the Mauler, Professor Power, the Titanium Man, the Raiders, and others. After finishing another training session, Iron Man teams up with Scott Lang to find out who stole his designs. Tony discovers that the Ghost was the one who sold Tony's armor designs to his rival, Justin Hammer. Iron Man goes after the Stilt-Man, who is attempting to break into a high-rise building. Stilt-Man is easily defeated when Iron Man chops off one of his legs. A short time later, Iron Man battles the Controller, whom he knocks unconscious in front of a crowd. Then, Tony plans to take out every armored warrior who is suspected of having his armor designs.

Part II: "Glitch"

The Raiders invade an Air Force plane, drawing Iron Man's attention. Iron Man defeats the Raiders by using a recently invented negator pack, which can disable his stolen armor technology on contact. Tony finds out one name is missing from Hammer's database. Tony and his friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes runs a search of other armor-using individuals, which prompts Tony to identify the government-sponsored Stingray as the best candidate, as other known armored heroes and villains are either not advanced enough or would not use others' armor designs. Tony's actions draw the West Coast Avengers' attention. Tony declines the Avengers' offer, saying that his problems are personal. Iron Man travels to the Hydro-Base, where he confronts Stingray. Iron Man chases Stingray throughout the ocean after he unsuccessfully attempts to negate Stingray's armor. Stingray is knocked out after Iron Man powers up one of his storage pods and releases the electricity cybernetically, but the subsequent test confirms that Stingray's armor was not based on Stark's designs. After defeating Stingray, some of Tony's employees informs him that the U.S. Government wants Iron Man to be shut down. Reluctantly,Tony announces that Iron Man's contract has been terminated, or in other words, he's fired.

Part III: "The Last Mandroid"

Iron Man ruthlessly attacks the Beetle when he tried to steal exotic pieces of art. The Beetle tries to escape Iron Man's wrath, but in the process, he is defeated. Iron Man returns back to his base, where he has a talk with Hawkeye. General Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. meets with Tony and demands Tony to hand over Iron Man. Tony gives Fury Iron Man's file, having prepare a fake identity for Iron Man as 'Randall Pierce' in the event of such a scenario. Tony tells Fury that he suspended Iron Man's activities in the East Coast, and ultimately, he allies with Fury to create a command base in New York City, really intending to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D's Mandroids- which he also designed- to prevent their technology being replicated. Unknown to Tony, Fury dispatches the Mandroids to bring in Iron Man. Iron Man attacks the Mandroids from behind, and a battle ensues. After defeating five Mandroids, Iron Man leaves, much to Fury's dismay, with Tony faking evidence to suggest that Iron Man knew about their actions because he planted a bug in their equipment. At the end, Tony introduces Captain America to his new shield.

Part IV: "Who Guards the Guardsmen?"

The Captain (which was an alias that Steve Rogers used after abandoning the Captain America persona at the time) thanks Tony for the new shield. Meanwhile, the villain Electro is defeated by the Guardsmen and is imprisoned at the Vault, though it was Rhodes who disguised himself as Electro to sneak into the Vault. Iron Man sneaks into the Vault to neutralize the Guardsmen- as with the Mandroids, he seeks to prevent others replicating their armor technology- but he is caught by two Guardsmen. Rhodes accidentally breaks out all the prisoners at the Vault after he tricks a Guardsmen who spotted him earlier. While battling a Guardsman, Iron Man catches the attention of the Captain. Rogers agreed with Tony's motives, but Rogers calls his methods reckless and dangerous. While trying to save a Guardsman from dying, Iron Man violently knocks him out, rendering the Captain in a coma.

Part V: "Red Snow"

The West Coast Avengers arrives at Tony's home, where they try to make Tony explain himself. Tony tells them that he found out his armor designs being stolen after analyzing Force's armor. The West Coast Avengers remained hesitant to tell Tony that he's off the team after he leaves. The Crimson Dynamo and Titanium Man meets with the president, who tells them to defeat the people of Russia after revealing that Iron Man is going to Russia, but Titanium Man disagrees, saying that Iron Man is far too dangerous for anybody to handle, preferring to remain in hiding. Tony invents a modified version of the Stealth armor to sneak into Russia undetected. Iron Man goes after Titanium Man, but he fought back. While Iron Man was distracted by the Crimson Dynamo, the Titanium Man's pilot dons the armor and leads a double assault on Iron Man. Iron Man defeats the Crimson Dynamo and negates his armor. Distracted, Iron Man is under attacked and overwhelmed by Titanium Man. Iron Man tries to escape, but Titanium Man grabs him. Iron Man flies up to space to shake Titanium Man off of him. However, Titanium Man's armor overheated, setting him on fire. The Titanium Man armor explodes, killing the pilot. Enraged, the Russian soldiers try to attack Iron Man, but he escapes. Back at the West Coast Avengers Mansion, Hawkeye states that Iron Man is stripped of his membership as a West Coast Avenger.

Part IV: "The Day the Hero Died"

During a flight simulator, test pilot Jack Taggert demonstrates the simulator to the U.S. Government. Edwin Cord, Tony's rival, tells a general to jumpstart the plan that can defeat Iron Man once and for all. Later, Jack suits up as "Firepower" to demonstrate the armor's power and capabilities. Later that day, Firepower lures Iron Man into a trap. Iron Man having idetified Firepower as the result of the name missing from Justin Hammer's list. Iron Man blasts Firepower, but he strikes back. Iron Man struggles to fight Firepower due to his superior weaponry. In the nick of time, Iron Man escapes from Firepower's wrath with the help of Rhodes in a helicopter and leads a final assault on Firepower. Tony took off the Iron Man armor and filled it up with blood packs. Then, he and Rhodes sent it back flying from the helicopter. In retailiation, Firepower launches a nuclear missile at Iron Man and blew it up, seemingly killing Iron Man in the process. With blood all over it, everyone all over the world, except Tony Stark and James Rhodes thinks Iron Man was dead.

Part VII: "Reborn Again"

It was revealed that Tony survived the explosion, but with severe injuries. Rhodes attempts to tell Tony to fight back as Iron Man, but Tony refused, saying that the world got their wish and feeling that it is too dangerous to create a new armor. Elsewhere, the U.S. Government tries to tries Core to hand over Firepower, but Cord resisted, stating that he's not done with Firepower yet, Firepower destroys several of Stark related tech, which led Tony to believe that Firepower is behind all this. At the same time, Firepower destroys a truck full of Stark tech, surprising Tony. Firepower reveals to Tony that Cord wants revenge on both Tony and Iron Man for destroying Cord Conglomerate (as seen in Iron Man #145). Angry, Tony invents a new version of the Iron Man armor and adds some new touches to the new Iron Man armor that he'd started working on just before the fight with the Force; he added a special circuit that would not let the technology get stolen again, and to faced Firepower. Days later, Firepower attacks Stark Enterprises' San Francisco bureau, drawing Iron Man's attention. After a lenghty battle, the new Iron Man armor did some serious damage to Firepower's armor, Firepower was carrying a neutron bomb. With only 9 seconds to spare, Iron Man founds the cancellation code and disables the bomb, but Firepower claims he is nothing like the "other" Iron Man. Iron Man angrily tears him out of the Firepower suit and Edwin Cord was arrested. Then, Tony decided he was not going to destory the new armor like he originally planned, because of what Firepower said: "There'll be others who will kill you. Just like I Killed the OLD Iron Man." Tony went to bed at the very end. Little did he know, the nightmare has just begun. In his dream, he was Iron Man in his old armor fighting off against a mechanical beast. He confronted James Rhodes in his Iron Man armor, tons of corpses and a living cybernetic world. The beast that he was fighting absorbing his power, so he reversed his repulsors, by defeating the creature, but his old armor was tearing apart, causing an explosion. As he screamed in pain, he woke up, and he realizing that the dream was just a reflection of his own guilt.


End file.
